Revenge
by NeverRoses
Summary: Delphi has returned, but this time with a brand new disease which is just as or maybe even deadlier. They no longer have an interest in the public, but in caduceus.
1. Broken Glass

**Title: **Revenge

**Author: **NeverRoses

**Summary: **Delphi has returned, but this time with a brand new disease which is just as or maybe even deadlier. They no longer have an interest in the public, but in caduceus.

**Chapter 1: **Broken Glass

**Note: Some of the operations have questionable treatments i'm aware, but like i'm sure the game did, i'm improvising and trying to make sense and maybe the treatment is completely wrong, but i'm trying. Please bear with me and don't reveiw flames. Thank you. ~NR**

Angie read off the clipboard as Derek prepared for another Surgery. "Vitals dropped to low fifties, he was fading in and out of consciousness. A large tumor has surfaced in his left lung and some strange aneurysms are developing around his stomach." Angie flipped the page over. "History of frequent arrythmia so there might be a some trouble." Derek frowned. The boy was only 19 and was having major surgery, if looked at in the big picture, it was tragic.

"Alright. Let's start." Derek said pushing open the doors to the O.R. It was yet another day at Caduceus, a normal one. It was fairly pleasent seeing as GUILT had been tormenting the public only half a year ago. Derek carfully cut, knowing well how to perform a lobectomy and remove tumors. Sidney popped his head into the room for a moment.

"Victor has locked himself up in the lab again, we'll have to get another researcher to assist you with this one, Derek." Sidney sounded annoyed. Derek smiled a bit behind his mask, and nodded slightly. After he had carefully removed two tumors and was heading for the last one, the researcher came in.

"I'm sorry i'm late Dr. Stiles." She quickly walked to his side, and placed some test tubes on the surgical tool table.

"At least you came." Angie quickly replied for Derek as he removed the last tumor. Derek gave a slight nod before parting the skin to reveal a large aneurysm near the upper stomach, strangely enough it was colored with a tinge of sickly green or some odd reason. Derek raised an eyebrow. The researcher frowned.

"Questionable issues in the Tunica externa, continue." Derek nodded and continues, starting to cut around it when blood shot out and barely missed spraying the researcher. She jumped to the side quickly. Angie quickly looked up.

"Are you alright Miss..." Angie trailed off to stare at the researcher. She had long silver hair with shockingly blue eyes. She was beautiful, gorgeous... She looked at Angie.

"Bara. Shiro Bara." She said before giving a small smile and turning to the Operating table after nodding. Angie looked back to the table where Derek stared at a large unusual growth in the artery. Shiro grabbed the test tube and pulled off the top. "Inject this into the T.C. Growth." Derek took took the syringe and injected the purple liquid into it and it prompty shrunk back and stiffened. "Cut it out, that's it. All there is to it." Shiro smiled widely under the mask of hers. Derek quickly finished and watched at the boy _Williams, Samuel_. Samuel Williams. He had noticed when they brought him in that he was an albino. He frowned, imagining what he probably had to do on a daily basis. Wear heavy clothing, wear dark glasses, put up with comments...

"Well, he's okay now." Derek turned to Shiro. "Thanks, we couldn't have done it without you." He turned as he heard a yell from down the hall and tapped leslie's shoulder as she passed. "Check on the patients down that way." He whispered to her. She nodded and walked that way as he turned back to Shiro. Shiro shook her head.

"Thank Dr. Niguel. He made the Medicine, i just delivered it." She smiled. "Well, i'm off work already, i'll see you later." She waved and jogged down the hallway and turned the corner towards the stairs. Angie sighed.

"Thank godness Ms. Bara came when she did." Derek nodded.

"Yeah." Derek smiled at Angie and turned and walked down the hall. Angie trotted behind him.

"It bothers me that Dr. Niguel locked himself up during a delicate operation that needed him." Angie crossed her arms. Derek chuckled.

"He's probably just working hard." Derek rounded the corner and crashed into someone. "Ow! I'm sorry!" He looked up. Tyler waved his hands in front of him apologetically.

"Nah, dude. I'm sorry, totally wasn't looking." He smiled at Derek. "So Derek, how'd it go?" He playfully ruffled Derek's hair. Derek lughed lightly and playfully shoved Tyler.

"It went okay. We had to have another researcher come in to help though since victor locked himself up again." Derek sighed, and slipped a hand in his pocket. "The T.C. growths have been popping up a lot recently. Thank god they aren't too bad, nothing like GUILT was." Tyler nodded.

"Tunica Corrisives are pretty annoying." Tyler then snapped his head towards he hallway to his right. "You heard that right...?" Tyler said, his face dead serious, eyes narrowed. Derek was serious immediately, and so was Angie.

"No, what was it...?" Derek's voice got slightly lower. Tyler then grabbed Derek's head and trapped it in his armpit and gave him a noogie.

"The Lunch Bell Stiles! The Lunch Bell!" He giggled, Derek sqirming in his stranglehold. Tyler let go and ran down the hall towards the mess hall.

"Tyler!!!" Derek shot off after him leaving the poor Angie tripping and stumbling behind them.

"You two! Stop running in the halls!"

Once her shout was heard, they both had crashed into the mess hall landing on each other on the mess hall floor.

"Move your leg!"

"That's your leg Tyler!"

"Whatever!"

Angie smacked her palm against her face, some things never changed around caduceus. Sidney sat at a nearby table with Cybil and Dr. Clarks. They all raised an eyebrow at the scene scrambling around on the floor, the mess of tangled limbs as their owners attempted to unknot themselves from the other. Once they had finally succeeded, five minutes had passed with the two closest tables to them stared at them the entire time. Derek brushed himself off, both seemed to get a good laugh out of it afterwards. They got their lunches and sat at their usual table.

"May i sit with you?" Derek looked up, it was Shiro.

"Of course." Derek smiled at her, Angie smiled at her, Tyler smirked at Derek.

"Derek! Angie's gonna get jealous~!" Tyler crowed. Derek elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ms. Bara, is Dr. Niguel in the lab?" Angie looked around, noticing that he wasn't eating his homepacked lunch of the usual; Mineral Water and a Fresh cooked (or re-cooked) Cup Noodles.

"Yeah, hasn't been out since when he came at six or so." Derek sighed. He really wanted to talk to him about the operation.

"Lighten up, Dude! Why would you want to talk to him anyway? All work and no play makes Victor a dull boy!"

"All work and no play may make him a dull _guy_ but at least he doesn't spend his time off watching re-runs of scrubs." Tyler playfully slugged him in the arm.

"At least Scrubs makes you laugh." Derek rolled his eyes at the comment continues to eat his lunch.

000000000000

It was fairly late in the day and the sky was a mix between sun-down orange and mid-day blue. Derek was fairly tried of the day already. He yawned and rose from his chair, walking down the hallway towards where the soda machines were, Angie following him as always. He stopped at the sode machine which was actually a fair distance away and looked down another branching hallway which went to the R&D sector. He saw Shiro knocking on a door.

"Sir, can i get you to look at this formula? It will only be a moment." She started at the door with no answer. She sighed and slipped it under the door, walking in to the door parallell to it. Angie raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, he must really be working." Angie commented. Derek finished his can of Dr. Pepper and threw it into the receycling bin. He walked to the door and knocked.

"Victor? You there? I want to talk to you about this morning." He waited.

Silence.

"Victor?" He tried to open the door to find it locked. He pulled a paperclip from his pocket and streightened it out.

"Derek, should you really be doing that?" Angie asked as Derek jammed it into the door and wiggled it around. "He's probably working!" Angie jumped back when he turned the knob and there was a loud _Click! _Derek slowly swung the door open.

"Viiictooor?" He chimed as the door fully opened. It was half a total mess and half organized and spotless. The hurricane of disorganization apparently was only around his Desk where papers lay scattered on the desk again across the floor in the general area. Dozens of stickynotes were stuck to the edges and sides of his computer and all over his nearby closed laptop. The other side, the lap side, was completely spotless. Carefully placed test tubes placed in holders. Beacons with strange substances placed in organized rows with stickynotes placed on them with Victor's scrawly neat cursive handwriting on them with various labels like; _'A+++ Chiral' 'Infectious Corrosive Parasite - Unknown' _and _'Unidentified acidic substance, Negative Chiral Reaction'._ There were other labels which were hard to read since it was fairly obvious he had written it quickly. The lighting was dim around his desk but bright around the lab, which made it a strange contrast even with the metal surfaces in the room showing only a small amount of reflection difference. Derek stepped in further with Angie tugging on his sleeve.

"Derek! We shouldn't be in here!" She whispered harshly. "He'll be upset if he finds us here!"

_Crunch!_

Angie looked down at the floor where Derek had stepped as he lefted his shoe. There was broken glass across the floor along with a disgusting died brown substance that was splatter around there. He made a disgusted face. "Doesn't he ever clean his spills?" Angie sighed. She then quickly turned to her right and walked that way. "He doesn't seem like the type to ignore this stuff." Derek looked around the surrounding area and found from there on, it was pretty much a wreck. He sighed and bent over to pick up some shards but just as he was about to pick up the first pieces Angie's voice rang out in the lab.

"Derek!" Angie's alarmed voice came from behind a large experiment-covered table. Derek whirled around and ran to her. Angie seemed frozen in place. "I found Dr. Niguel!" Angie yelled to him to before slowly stumbling forewards. Derek stopped abruptly when he saw Angie kneeling near the fallen figure of Victor Niguel. He lay on his left side, right and left arms limply lay outwards. His face was blocked by the dark hair that had fallen over his face.

"Victor!" He rushed forewards but stopped just as he remember the situation and their location, no one could be too careful in this situation... He grabbed two masks and two pairs of gloves which lay on nearby tables. They both seemed clean. "Angie!" He tossed the mask and gloves to her as he quickly got to working on putting on his. He then knelt at the fallen researcher's side. He carefully rolled Victor onto his back and removed the damp hair from his forehead. He placed the back of his hand on Victor's forehead. He could easily feel it through his gloves, he was burning up! Victor's eyes were tightly closed and he gasped for air. He was sweating like crazy. "Angie, call the other staff!"

"Okay!" Angie got up and bolted from the room. Derek gently shook Victor.

"Victor, you there?" Derek asked, not as a 'are you present' question, more of an 'are you conscious' question. He wormed an arm around his shoulders and another across his chest, carefully lifting his upper body. Victor's head lolled back and hung. Derek removed the arm from across his chest and placed two fingers against his neck. His heart rate was abnormally high. He quickly removed his fingers as he heard a sickening gurgle sound from the back of Victor's throat. A violent cough shook his body, and a small line of blood trickled from the side of his mouth. It was all happening too fast for Derek. one moment he was panting, one second later he's coughing up a lung, the next there's blood. He heard footsteps and the sound of wheels clacking along the tiled floors. Derek looked in the direction of the door and back to Victor. To Derek's utter delight Victor's eyes opened the tiniest bit and his head lifted slightly. "Victor, you're gonna be okay." Halfway through the statement Victor's eyes slid shut again and his head fell back again as he lost his frail grip on consciousness.

"Derek!" Sidney Kasal rushed in at that moment followed closely by a gurney and the rest of the O.R. Staff. "Get Victor on here, quickly!" He said, Tyler rushing past him to the side of the Gurney closest to Derek and Victor. He was already wearing gloves and a mask, along with everyone else.

"Come on, Dude." Derek nodded and snaked an arm under Victor's knees and moved the other so it was back hind shoulders, but in such a way it would support his neck at the same time. He carefully but quickly lowered his colleague onto the gurney. After some quickly adjustments they rushed him towards the O.R. Derek Ran besides the Gurney that his friend lay on. He may not have been bestest buddies with Victor but they were fairly good friends despite his attitude and Derek's knowledge. Which wasn't that bad, but Victor was intellectually unique.

Before he knew it, he was already holding the scalpel over his Victor's chest.

"Dude, he's scrawny." Tyler commented. It wasn't that Victor was muscleless, but he didn't seem to have anything extra, that was for sure.

"Dr. Stiles! Lobectomy!" Angie barked, meaning she had said that once already. He shook his head and took a deep breath, carefully cutting over the lung. As he opened the incision the first thing he noticed was the mass amounts of bleeding.

"We're going to need more synthetic membranes." He said, Angie quickly going to retreive them. He quickly drained the blood, which seemed to be everywhere.

"This could be problematic." Derek heard Shiro's voice behind him. It was fairly clear she was new since she lacked the decency of most the staff. "It could have been treated earlier if he wasn't such a Hikikomori." Derek raised an eyebrow while he sutured a laceration in the lung.

"A what?"

"A social recluse, Dr. Stiles."

"Ah." He continued to drain the seemingly endless bloodflow. "What the..." He stared at what seemed to be a massive vein-y bleeding... burn in the lung. "It's like something is burning away the outside..." He said, watching as the veins sluggishly bled. Shiro gave him a small bottle of blue gel.

"I altered it a bit." She said unsurely. "Probably won't work as freakishly well as Dr. Niguel's formulas, but it will work." He frowned and set it down. He gave a quick glance at the unknown corrision before applying the new gel to it. Slowly it stopped bleeding and seemed to be functioning normally. He sighed. Angie then returned with the synthetic membranes. She set them on the tool table and Derek took one and put it over the area. He continued to work on the other two spots on the lung and after not to long, finished, closing the incision. They then cut over the other lung and did the same to the spots of corrision on it. He applied the gel to the first spot when a long siren-resembling sound sounded out and Angie's voice barked at him.

"He's gone into Cardiac Arrest Dr. Stiles!" Derek quickly worked to revive his patient. After a small while, he received a weak pulse. He then turned to work on the lung again when the corrosion, which was luckily a small one this time, burned the membrane away completely, collapsing the lung. "Dr. Stiles, Cyanosis is starting!" Derek clenched his teeth tightly.

"Dammit Victor! Don't die on me!" He narrowed his eyes and and everything slowed down around him. He sutured it closed. He quickly worked to aspirate it and after much work, the lung was, more or less, fixed.

"Thank god." Angie took a deep breath. He then closed the incision over the lung. Angie paused. "Vitals are still dropping... Try checking the heart!" Derek sighed heavily and made the cut over the heart. He delicately treated the corrosions on the vital organ. Spreading on the gel he then applied the synthetic membrane, finishing the treatment. "That was a close one, nice work Dr. Stiles."

"How are his Vitals...?"

"Barely tolerable, but better then he was." Angie spoke slowly. Derek worked to raised the vitals and looked at Angie.

"Lower Fifties."

"Good enough." Derek sutured the incision and applied the regular gel to the surface. He then used the medical tape, and finally, it was over... For the time being at least.

"Thanks agai-" Derek stopped as he turned and noticed Shiro was no longer there. He made a bit of a pouty face before wiping it off and looking at the others in the room. Sidney pushed his glasses up the bidge of his nose.

"I guess this means he'll live to lock himself up in the lab another day." Sidney said, relief in his voice.

"Nice going Derek." Tyler gave him a thumbs up.

"Not so fast Dr. Chase, we still need to move him into a room." Sidney said, taking a spare men's caduceus uniform out. "We'll have to change him into these, if we put him into a hospital gown we'll never hear the end of the 'indignity' of it." Derek smiled.

"Probably not."

000000000

Derek sat at the side of Victor's bed. He could see the fogginess of his weak breath on the breathing mask. Angie had changed him into the caduceus uniform, but it just didn't seem right. Anyone in a caduceus uniform laying in a hospital bed, IN caduceus just wasn't right.

"Dr. Stiles." Angie's voice came from the door, interrupting Derek's thoughts.

"Yeah Angie?" Angie took a clipboard and waved it around.

"Paperwork." Derek sighed.

"Okay." He rose, started to walk towards the door, but stopped at the foot of the bed. He looked at Victor. He could hear the slow beeps of the heart monitor, telling Derek that his heart was barely beating. The tiniest and slowet rising and falling of his chest have little, but better then none, reassurance.

"I'll be back." He said to the unconscious researcher. He waited for a minute, as if waiting for the usual reply of 'Whatever, just leave.' he'd usually get. When the reply didn't come he gave a sort of sad smile and walked out to into the hall.

"At least he's okay now." Angie said, comforting Derek.

"I guess." Derek put his spare hand in his pocket. "But something just doesn't feel right." He said, he then went into his office for the paperwork. What he didn't know is that the enemy was listening. They reached into their pocket and walked to Victor's room, setting a white feather on the end table near the bed. Then, they left.

00000000000000000000000000000

**I hope it didn't suck too bad, hoping for reveiws. It helps even if it's just 'i liked it'.**

**This is my first Trauma Center Fic. Writing another story helps get rid of writers block for other fics. So i'm not giving on 'Regret' and 'You've got to be kidding me'.**

**Thank you for reading, i will post soon. I promise. Reveiw please.**


	2. Malintention

**NOTE: PLEASE, forgive any stupid typos. **

_**2nd NOTE: Thanks Catching Rain for the helpful reveiw! It's very much appreciated! First Reveiw FTW! -High Fives-**_

_**3rd IMPORTANT NOTE: I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET YOU GUYS DOWN!! IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO GET THIS UP!! MY DAD MADE ME CLEAN AND HE WOULDN'T LET ME ON OFTEN! AND I'M SO LAZY! -Throws herself to the ground, smashing forehead on floor- I'M SO SORRY! I'M NOT WORTHY!! -pleads- -forehead bleeds- FORGIVE ME!! D:**_

**Chapter 2: **Malintention

It had been three days since the mysterious collapse of Victor Niguel and the researcher was still unconscious and showed no signs of waking.

"Still here Dr. Myers?" Derek asked, opening the door. Cybil Myers spun around in her chair, obviously startled. She smiled at him.

"Sorry Derek, just checking up on him. Am i in the way of something? I'm about to leave anyway." Derek held his hands out, palms towards here, shaking them side to side.

"Oh, no no. You don't need to leave. I was only checking if you were here." He laughed Softly. He sighed. "Any signs of waking?" Cybil looked down then back up at Derek. He sighed again. "Oh well..."

"I guess." Cybil looked down at her watch. "It's about time for the Pre-Op prep. We should get going anyway." Derek nodded.

"I guess if it's time already." He shrugged. Cybil left the room to join Derek out in the hall.

"I think we might need check up on his shoulder." Cybil said, slipping her hands into her pockets. Derek raised an eyebrow.

"And why would that be?"

"Remember, Stiles? It was dislocated, i didn't say it was anything new. And aren't you worried about the bruises all over him? He's a patient now." Derek sighed.

"Observant as always Dr. Myers." He smiled at her.

"Oblivious as always Dr. Stiles." She chuckled. Derek laughed nervously.

"Dr. Stiles!" Angie walked towards them from the other end of the hallway. "We'll be breifing soon." She tooked Derek's hand and led him to the room where they were preparing the patient. As they walked Derek waved bye to Cybil as she left down another hallway.

"Alright, i'm ready for breifing Angie." Angie nodded.

"The Patient's name is Erika Stevens. She's had problems with her kidney recently and we are to do a transplant for the failing one." Angie looked at Derek. He nodded and she continued. "Unfortunately she's also Anemic. We wouldn't normally be doing the operation like this, but since you have the healing touch they thought you could handle it. So we can't let her loose too much blood and we'll have to keep a close eye on her Vitals. Our objective is to successfully transplant the kidney. We'll start as soon as they are ready." Angie finished.

"Alright." Derek pulled the mask from under his chin to over his mouth and nose with a gloved hand. "It looks like they're ready." Derek sighed.

"Alright. They have everything set up. Start the operation." Derek nodded. Carefully he made his incision and parted the flesh. Yet another day at Caduceus, as normal as it could be in the situation. "Already, ready for the kidney." Derek carefully placed the kidney in. "Vasoconstricter." Angie gave him the syringe. Derek slowly injected the Vasoconstrictor into the artery and cut it open, draining the blood, and suturing the appropriate artery from the kidney to it. He worked slowly transplant the kidney before he sighed heavily, and finished attaching the new kidney.

"Alright, lets just wait for the vasoconstrictor to wear off." Angie said, smiling. As the vasoconstrictor wore off they noticed; There was something moving in the kidney. "Derek! What is that!?" Derek shook his head and used the ultrasound, finding a small oval thing in the new organ. He quickly cut it out and removed it, placing it on the dish Angie held out to him. It looked a bit like a slug, except much more... liquid-y.

"Go take that to Vict-... Shiro." Derek mentally kicked himself. Angie frowned.

"Alright. Close up the patient Derek."

**(At this point my computer shut off for some unknown reason and i lost 2 pages worth of writing. So i'm saying screw it, and taking the short way. Yell at me all you want, but i am NOT writing all that over again, i'm sorry. I'm Frustrated _)**

Derek nodded and carefully sutured the flesh together, eyes glued to the new kidney the entire time. He applied the gel to the stitching and looked to the rest of the medical staff.

"I'm all finished up here, transfer her to the room." They nodded, leaving Derek and Angie to take the grotesque blob to the R&D branch. Angie held the strange mass on a plate in her hands. It was now covered with a protective glass cover. Angie looked down at it in disgust and held it arm's length away.

"This thing is really disgusting." Derek chuckled and gently plucked it from her hands. He raised it up to eye level and squinted at the mass which continued to squirm, squiggle, and do everything else that looked horribly not right. As they walked Derek kept the thing at eye-level, observing it. Halfway there, the blob shot itself at the glass closest to Derek. Since Derek had had it fairly close to his face and at eye level, he couldn't help but squeeze his eyes shut and manage to squeak out the tiniest of yelps, even if there was two layers of glass in the way; His glasses and the glass cover. Angie stopped and grabbed Derek's wrist gently.

"Derek? Are you okay?" She asked, concerned. Slowly, Derek's eyes opened and he shook his head.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Lets go, this thing is grossing me out." He said, glacing quickly at the squiggling multicolored mass that squirmed along the side of the dish closest to Derek. They both quickened their paces. Angie smiled a bit.

"I think it likes you." Derek crinkled his nose at that.

"Wonderful." He said, voice heavy with sarcasm. Angie giggled. Not too long after that, they reached the R&D branch. They passed Victor's private lab and went to the next door, across the hall. Derek knocked and opened the door slightly...

...to have a dozen pairs of eyes stare at him. The researchers stared at him for a moment, eyes expecting. Derek was slightly unnerved at this, but he didn't let it bother him.

"I-Is Ms. Shiro Bara here?" Derek asked nervously. All researchers pointed to a place at the far end of the room. Derek and Angie were relieved when a familiar silver-haired girl popped up from amongst the lab benches.

"Eh? Oh! It's you!' She gawked, pointing at them. "I thought i would never work with you again!" She sighed, causing Angie to glare and Derek to chuckle nervously. "And to what do i owe to pleasant surprise?" She chirped, the researchers going back to their own business, thankfully. Derek stepped forewards, holding out the momentarily still specimen. Shiro raised an eyebrow. "What's this?" She took it and held it up to eye-level. "You're love child?" Angie practically sprang forewards, but Derek caught her arm just in time. "woah, woah. Calm down Ms. Thompson! I'm joking!" Angie stopped but continued to glare. Shiro shook her head. "God, i'm sorry." She set it on the table. "I'm guessing you want me to find out what the heck it is, correct?" Derek nodded.

"We found it in a transplant kidney." Shiro narrowed her eyes. "I see." She remained silent for a moment. "Me and my team will look into it." Derek blinked. _Team...?_

"Um, okay."

"Wait." Shiro stopped. "What are your blood types." Derek and Angie blinked. It was such a sudden question.

"O Positive"

"O Negative." Shiro smirked. She clapped her hands and swiveled to face towards them in her wheelie chair.

"Ms. Thompson, could i see you for a moment?" Shiro asked, smiling and holding up a hand in a peacful, friendly gesture. Angie frowned.

"Why?"

"I need to draw some of your blood, to help with the testing of 'it'." She said, making a disgusted face and looking at the squiggling form in her hand. She turned around for a moment drawing out what seemed to be a syringe, it was hard to tell she took it out so quickly. She then turned around, smiling. Indeed, it was a syringe, two to be exact. The container with the 'it' was empty and in the syringe was a strange pinkish red substance, the same basic color of the 'it'. The other, still empty. Angie rolled up her sleeve and held out her arm.

"Okay."

"Sorry, i'm doing it the primitive way." She said, using the empty syringe to draw a small amount of blood. "Okay, done. Now i'm sure you have another things to attend to. So unless you want Ken over there using you for experiments, you'd better scamper off." She smiled at them. Angie hesitantly smiled back and Derek nodded, smiling. Angie took Derek's hand and they both quickly walked out of the lab. once they were out, Derek sighed.

"Wonder if she's having a bad day." Angie thought out loud.

"Probably, with 'him' gone, they have lots more work to do." Angie frowned and crossed her arms.

"You say that like he's dead." Derek scratched the back of his head.

"Eheheh... Sorry." Derek chuckled nervously. Angie squeezed Derek's hand.

"Derek? What do you think that thing is?" Derek sighed. He stopped and spun her around, making her face towards him, green eyes filled with confusion.

"I don't know Ang, but we need to stop worrying and let Shiro take care of it, okay?" Angie looked down and sighed.

"Okay." Derek smiled and laughed lightly. "Wanna come with me to check on our grumpy old friend?" He laughed, holding Angie's hand. Angie smiled.

"I don't know what else i would do."

"He's not that old!" Derek and Angie's hearts just into their throats in surprise when they heard a voice behind them. Derek and Angie both spun around, hands now at their own sides. There stood Tyler Chase, grinning like an idiot, like always. "If he's old, then you and i aren't that far behind him, 'ya know?" He threw his head back and laughed, hands on his hips. Derek placed a hand on his sternum.

"You scared us, Tyler!" Derek let out a shaky breath. Tyler pat his friend on the shoulder.

"Sorry 'bout that man! The looks on both your faces was priceless! Comic GOLD i tell you!" Angie facepalmed while trying to still her own racing heartbeat. "To make up for it, how 'bout we go see the Lord of Darkness together!"

"A movie? Not now, you know we're wor-"

"No you dummy, the _other_ Lord of Darkness." Tyler chuckled again. Derek sighed, shoulder slumping.

"Oh, _that_ one."

"I really hope you don't do that again." Tyler raised an eyebrow

"And why would that be?" He asked as they started to walk to the room. Angie made a fist and raised it towards Tyler.

"Because i almost punched you, i studied Aikido remember?" Angie smirked at the blond surgeon who put up both of his hands in a backing away sort of gesture.

"Uhh, point taken." He chuckled. He raised his hand to partcially cover one side of his mouth and whispered to Derek. "Got yourself a tough one, huh?" Derek elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow."

"You're perv you know that."

"I was pervier in High School." Tyler slipped his hands in his pockets.

"Everyone's pervier in High School Tyler." Derek rolled his eyes, smiling.

"What are you guys talking about?" Angie folded her arms across her chest. Derek waved a hand at her, dismissing the topic as well.

"Nothing Ang, just some guy talk."

"Guy talk? Is that what we're calling it now? It sounds like another way of saying 'bathroom conference', although not in the bathroom." Tyler rambled on for awhile until he noticed no one was listening.

"So, i heard about the Op this morning, did you ever find out what the sqiggling thing was?" Derek shook his head. Angie frowned, stopped a couple steps behind them.

"You two are gonna walk past the room and down to the other branch if you keep going." They both stopped and looked back where Angie stood by the door of the room. Tyler laughed and Derek chuckled nervously.

"I didn't realize it was that close."

"I thought you at least cared enough about the guy to know where his room was!" Tyler poked Derek in the side, causing him to react by quickly stifling a yelp and slap tyler's hand away. Tyler laughed as Derek poked him back in a challenging way.

"Okay, cut it out. We're here at the room already." Angie stepped forewards and took Derek's hand, pulling him towards the room. Tyler followed them, a large smile on his face. As the door opened, a rush of cold air swept over them and they shivered. "I wonder who turned the temperature down..." Angie said, adjusting the thermostat to a warmer temperature as Tyler pulled up a chair to Victor's bedside and sat down and Derek started to scribble something down on the chart from the foot of the bed. The beeping of the heart monitor easily got on Tyler's nerves after a while but he ignored it. Angie stood by Derek as he continued to write god-knows-what. After a minute he put the clipboard at the foot of the bed again and and pulled up chairs for him and Angie. After they had all sat down, they sat in silence for a while, the only sound in the room was the faint yet steady beep of the heart monitor. Tyler was the one to break the silence.

"Damn, how much does this guy sleep?" Derek sighed and leaned back, the front legs of the chair off the ground.

"The question probably is, how much does he _not_ sleep." Tyler laughed lightly. Although Derek didn't find it funny, he humored him and gave a humorless laugh. Tyler picked up on it and quickly shut up.

"I bet you it's going to be like one of those TV dramas and his hand is gonna twitch." Just as Tyler finished, Victor's hand twitched and balled into a fist and he groaned, eyes squeezing shut as he continued to stir. Derek and Angie gave Tyler a look and Tyler jumped up. "A premonition!" He declared loudly. Derek smiled.

"Angie, run and get everyone else."

"Yes." Angie bolted from the room. Derek and Tyler quickly went to the sides of the bed, watching as Victor continued to stir for a moment before slowly, his eyes opened. Derek and Tyler grinned widely. Victor blinked and looked around, apparrently taking in everything around him. Derek and Tyler continued to hover over him for a minute or two. Angie, Sidney, Cybil, Leslie, and Dr. Clarks burst in at that moment, quickly making their way to the bed where Victor lay. The second they reached the bed, before they could say anything, Victor spoke.

"You two look like _idiots._" He rasped in a whisper. this simple action was enough to make almost everyone in the room chuckle, excluding Sidney.

"Well, your ego seems just fine, i think you'll be okay." Sidney said, pushing his glasses. Victor slowly sat up, his hand going to his shoulder, a slight wince appearing on his face.

"It's still bothering you, huh?" Victor weakly turned to him, his glare still as powerful as ever. Derek chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. Victor looked around at everyone before speaking again.

"Why the hell am i here...?" It seemed at that moment he registered the oxygen mask and pulled it off, taking a deep breath of the air around him, immediately afterwards grunting in obvious pain and clutching at the fabric of the uniform tightly.

"Careful, try to take shallower breaths." Angie said, placing a hand on the researcher's arm. It was quickly shrugged off with a growl. Angie took a step back, determined not to hear a growl like that from _him_ to _her_.

"I don't know exactly what happened, really. You were supposed to come in and help with a delicate T.C. Operation, but you didn't show or answer to Sidney's paging, so we got another researcher instead. Later, since we hadn't heard from you all day, we went to check up on you and we found you're lab a mess an-"

"Wait a moment..." Victor interrupted weakly. "How the hell did you get in, i always keep the door locked. Practically 24/7." Derek and Angie exchanged glances; Derek staring weakly, Angie glaring.

"Well, you see... i, uh..."

"You picked the lock." Victor said, with an extremely annoyed tone to his voice. "I'll get you for tha-... that later." Victor stopped mid-sentence to cough several times.

"Hey man, you probably shouldn't be talking that mu-"

"Shut up." Victor growled. Tyler obliged.

"Y-Yeah, anyway... We found your lab a mess; broken glass, fluids all over the floor, that sort of thing. Then we found you on the ground, unconscious. You had, and still have, a fever and you had large.... uh... _burns_ in your lungs." Victor narrowed his eyes and stared his blanket-covered legs.

"What were they from?" Derek put his hands on his hips.

"We... aren't sure." Leslie ran over to adjust the bed and nodded to Victor afterwards. Victor then leaned back and sigh, best he could with his what little air he could take in.

"Do you want us to explain in operation we did?" Victor's eyes rolled and he looked up at the ceiling, carefully and shakily crossing his arms, Victor's way of says that he wasn't interested in the topic anymore.

"When can i go back to the lab?" He asked, ignoring Derek and turning to Sidney. Sidney and Derek exchanged glances before Derek gave a defeated sigh.

"In a week." Victor growled.

"Two days."

"A week."

"Three days."

"Five days, i'm not going any lower." Victor tightened his grip on his good arm until he was nearly clawing it.

"Fine, but i get my paperwork."

"No." Victor growled again. Angie snickered softly, heavily muffled by her hand. She tugged on Derek's sleeve and he looked down.

"It's like an auction." She whispered to Derek. Derek sniggered, making Victor turn towards them, eyes making it obvious that he had heard that.

"Fine, five days..." He seethed. "_AND no paperwork._" Cybil made her way over and plopped her hand on Victor's head.

"Good boy."

"Remove your hand. Now."

"Reowr." Tyler joked, making a pawing motion which Victor responded to with a rather long veiw of the display of his middle finger. Tyler quickly stepped back. Victor coughed lightly but soon enough went into a coughing fit, his eyes squeezing shut. Tyler smirked at him. Victor's eyes opened slightly and he attempted to say something but found that his throat was too sore to do anything but make a squeak noise, that very much reminded them all of a squeaky hinges of a door.

"We should probably leave now, seeing that Dr. Niguel doesn't seem to be well enough to talk any more." Dr. Clarks spoke for the first time he had been in there. With that, everyone left, except for Derek and Angie, who stayed behind in the room. Victor leaned back, using his arm to wipe sweat from his brow. Angie came over and gently placed a hand on his forehead. Victor allowed it and she pulled her hand away. She turned to derek and frowned, nodding. They started towards the door when they heard a snap sound. They turned to see Victor, one eye opened oh so slightly. He snapped his fingers again and pointed to the thermostat. Derek made his way over to the thermostat and placed his hand on it, looking to Victor. As Victor made a pointing-down gesture, Derek turned the temperature down.

"68" Victor continued to point down. "... 58..." Victor nodded and let his hand drop, closing his eyes. Derek sighed and adjusted the thermostat to fifty-eight. He turned to Angie and nodded. As they left the room, Angie sighed, using the railing on the wall as support.

"You okay Ang?" Derek asked, gently taking her hand. She nodded.

"Yeah, just a bit tired."

"Well, our office is close and you can sit down." Angie giggled and squeezed his hand. As they made their way to the Office, Angie's walking slowed down. Derek stopped.

"You sure you're okay?" Angie looked up at him and smile, nodding.

"Yeah, i told you i'm just a bit tired." Derek frowned and walked beside her the entire time until they reached the office. Derek opened the door for her and let her in first. He watched as she made her way to a recliner on the other side of the office, near the window. He smield and walked in, turning towards the door and closing it.

"D-Dere..." He turned around just in time to see as Angie's knees gave out and for the first time he had known her...

...Angie Thompson fell.

0000000000000

**Okay, this chapter was obviously a FAIL. FAIL in RAINBOW COLORS. Anyway, thanks for everyone who read this far and stuck with it. Although i'm a fag for making you wait his long. x.x**

**I'll update as soon as i can with my bat-shit crazy dad barfing angry in large bucketfulls. (About cleaning)**


End file.
